


Swingers

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, F/M, Undercover, jealous!mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: Mulder & Scully are assigned a case and have to pretend to be a couple to get into an exclusive swingers’ club. At first, Mulder isn’t fazed but when he notices that men are paying attention to Scully, Mulder starts to become jealous.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	Swingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msrafterdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrafterdark/gifts).



Mulder drummed his fingers against the top of the steering wheel, as he listened to Scully go over what their roles were.

“You’ll be Marty Gosling, my husband. I’m Lily, your wife. We’ve been married for about 3 years, looking to spice up our sex life with something new. Here is your ring, here is mine,” Scully said, taking Mulder’s hand and pressing the cool metal to the flat of his palm. He closed his hand around the ring and her own hand, and held it for a second, before muttering an apology and letting her go. He slipped on his ring, but saw that she was still holding hers, as her eyes scanned the Manila folder in her lap. Gently, he took the ring from her, and instinctively, her hand opened, and held still as he gently slid the ring on her finger. The significance of the gesture was not lost on him.

“Thank you,” Scully murmured, her cheeks flushed with color. She did not look at him.

“Do you ever see yourself actually getting married? I mean, with a ceremony and all of that jazz?” Mulder asked, watching her with a curiosity saved for most of his cases. Her previously relaxed hand tensed, and Mulder was a little surprised by the reaction.

“Mulder…” Her tone was reserved, as though he had brought up a subject that she had asked not to repeat countless times before.

Except this was the first time he brought up the idea. They had only been ‘dating’ for a couple weeks, and they hadn’t even decided what to label their little affair. When he first mentioned putting a label on it, Scully gently rejected the idea and decided to ‘let the actions speak to our relationship’, _whatever the hell that meant_.

If Mulder was being honest, after all these years, he was _still_ learning her. He was still unraveling her mysteries and while in the beginning it was fun, now it was getting old.

“—don’t worry about it. It was just an idle thought. Not a proposal. I’m sorry I mentioned it.”

Mulder went back to observing the club once more, but her reaction was telling. He heard the tension in her voice, the way her hand closed into a fist, the way her brow raised, like an animal regarding its options for fleeing.

There was a long, but not uncomfortable silence that descended on the car, and after a couple moments, Mulder was the one to break it.

“You sure that’s the right place? It doesn’t seem like it,” Mulder spoke, and Scully raised her head to look out the window. Across the street from where they were parked was a building. There was a door, but the door had a number: 315 and nothing else.

“Yes, it’s supposed to be hidden,” Scully said, glancing at Mulder. She felt her heart flutter at the sight of him sporting the wedding band, and she chided herself at the thought.

 _Marriage. Was that something she saw for herself? With Mulder?_ He had made it clear previously that he held disdain for the concept.

‘ _A silly remnant of our desire to own others as property… love isn’t real and marriage is outdated.’_

And yet, he asked her if it was something she thought about. Of course she did. She saw the pair of them married, living happily in a remote cabin in the mountains, making up for lost time. Maybe even some children.

But Mulder had ruined that. _‘Marriage is pointless.’_

So she didn’t think about it again.

Still, she couldn’t help herself from admiring him. His shirt was buttoned up to just two shy of being fully closed and his tie was loosened, giving him this casually disheveled look. His suit was noticeably more expensive than the ones he usually wore to match the cocktail dress she had on, and of course, there was the ring. That ring looked _good_ on him. _He looked good_.

“I hope you’re right, though I suppose if nothing else we'll walk away with something new to try. Ready to party?” Mulder asked, and Scully nodded, before putting the folder in the backseat under a briefcase, along with her thoughts on the matter. She stepped out of the car, ready to rock, essentially. Mulder joined her side, and together, they walked to the door. Mulder knocked and waited with bated breath until it slowly opened. A bored looking girl with a clipboard stood, examining them.

“Names?”

“Marty & Lily Gosling,” Mulder said, and after a brief pause, she let them both in. Scully slipped her arm through Mulder’s and stayed by his side. He glanced at her briefly, but Scully must have been making a point to avoid looking at him because she did not return the glance. If he was being honest, he couldn’t decipher her current mood. The girl walked in front of them, to lead them to the main space inside, where the other people were waiting.

The exterior of the building, made of a weathered looking red brick laid out unevenly, belied the interior. The three of them stopped at the bar, soaking in the atmosphere. The space was more upscale than a club, but was just as dimly lit. The decor was mostly satin and leather, with glass tables riddled about. There was music playing—something with a heavy beat, but the words were indiscernible. There was a main space where most of the couples and larger groups clustered, and a curtain, Mulder presumed, that went to the restrooms and private areas for intimacy. There were sofas and loveseats, fainting couches and benches, but the most noticeable aspect was the clientele. There were so many different couples in just about every combination imaginable. Most of them were young— more so than Mulder and Scully—and smartly dressed. There was one woman who was wearing nothing more than a dog collar, and was on all fours, standing nearby another woman in high heeled boots. It was intriguing and warranted further investigation but Mulder knew better than to stare. Overall, the entire place felt… young, hip and vibrant. If Mulder was being honest with himself, _it was exciting_.

The initial surprise must have shown on Scully’s features because the woman laughed softly.

“Not what you were expecting, eh? This your first time trying swinging?” The woman asked, and Scully’s hand on Mulder’s forearm squeezed suddenly, causing him to look over at her. Scully was smiling but it was a small smile, with a mysterious quality to it. _Like she was thoroughly amused._

“Yes,” Scully answered, perhaps to save Mulder from saying something inappropriate, but he still interjected with,

“I was just thinking… a fancy place like this, I’m itching to see the fishbowl.”

The woman laughed, a hearty laugh, and Mulder could see her tongue, long, and… _forked_? He blinked, and when he looked again, it was gone. It was so sudden that Mulder thought that he was seeing things—a fact that he turned to Scully to confirm, but the look on her face told him that she had seen it too.

“You’re a funny guy, Mr. Gosling,” The woman spoke, a grin still lingering on her features. It had a sinister quality to it, but Mulder ignored this, in the interest of not blowing their cover. “We don’t do that here.”

“What exactly _do_ you do here?” Scully asked, and the woman’s features sobered up.

“Well, we believe in free choice, so we don’t tell others who they can and cannot have. We only use first names, and everything here requires consent,” The woman explained. As they listened, Mulder found his gaze wandering. He spotted a man that was staring at Scully, licking his lips. A strange feeling of heat rose in his belly and he felt his throat go dry. He felt sick, almost angry even, and he thought,

_That man wants to fuck Scully._

Mulder’s arm snaked around Scully’s waist and pulled her a little closer. That’s when he noticed it. It was a light, dainty scent, but it was perfume, and it wasn’t her usual. Scully looked at Mulder questioningly, but in the interest of playing along, she said nothing. Mulder felt his knees go weak. He needed a drink. _Or 5._

“Of course, you’re welcome to not engage anyone, but we do encourage sex with others, otherwise what is the point?”

Realizing that the hostess was referring to Mulder’s reaction to some man looking at Scully, he dropped his grip on her waist and instead rifled his hand through his hair.

“Just takes some getting used to,” He murmured, his eyes glancing at Scully, who was not looking at him. This was going to be harder than he initially anticipated.

“We need to split up and talk to people who maybe knew him,” Scully said, as they ventured further into the club. Almost immediately, the man who had been leering at Scully earlier approached her.

“This your wife?” He asked, addressing Mulder, though his eyes had not left Scully’s body.

“Yes,” Mulder said, in a voice that was not his own. His expression did not give any insight into his emotion but Scully knew he was on the defense, and wanted very much to leave.

“Cool, want to watch me fuck her?”

The question left both Mulder and Scully stunned, and perhaps to save Mulder from blowing their cover, Scully recovered quickly and laughed.

“I’m sorry, it’s our first time doing this, my husband and I are still getting used to everything… perhaps another time…?”

“My name’s Steve,” He said, kissing Scully’s hand and winking at Mulder. Then, he disengaged them and headed into the throng of people who seemed to be halfway dancing and actively engaging in intercourse. Mulder rejoined Scully and put his arm around her waist possessively.

“There’s no way I can do this. I can’t—I can’t stand to see another man come over and try to whisk you away, it’s demeaning, it’s gross, it’s—“

“It’s not for us to judge. If these people like it, who are we to come and judge? We’re entering their world, so we have to play by their rules. Would it be better if maybe I only flirted with other women?”

“Not really, but… I don’t want… anyone else to die, so… if this is the way, then… I guess go for it. I’ll be at the bar,” He said, gesturing in the area that was currently devoid of customers and of any bartenders, “Your watchband—“

“Has the radio installed, I know. I’ll keep in touch. You just behave yourself,” Scully teased, before heading off in the direction of where she thought she wanted to start.

Mulder made his way to the bar and sat, sighing to himself. The bartender seemed to materialize no more than a minute later, and Mulder ordered himself a drink.

“You look like you just had a divorce,” He heard a voice say—another man. Mulder glanced over and was taken by surprise at his seemingly also sudden appearance at his side, sitting on a stool and halfway through a drink. He hadn’t heard the man come over at all.

“No, I’m just a little nervous. I’m new to everything. My wife and I were looking for new things to try and a friend of mine suggested this place. Maybe you know him, his name is Barney H—“

“Slow down there son, we don’t use last names here. It’s in the rules,” He said, pointing at the chalkboard sign perched above the liquor shelves.

“Sorry, you’re right. But do you know Barney?”

“Sure, I know a few. Some even here.” He said, taking another sip of his drink.

“What are you drinking? I’ll buy you another,” Mulder offered, and the other man eyed him warily.

“What precinct?” The man asked. Mulder was thrown for a loop when the man elaborated:

“I mean, what police precinct you with, son? You undercover or something?”

_Fucking Christ!_

“N-no, I’m just really new,” Mulder insisted, looking around nervously.

“It’s fine. It’s none of my business, but if you want to get information… stop thinking like a cop. Go out there, and engage, like everyone else is. Get up close, touch their leg, touch their arm, laugh, tell a joke… like you’re trying to seduce someone. People don’t respond to nice here, they respond to sex. On the off chance you’re a cop though,” The man said, draining the rest of his drink, “You don’t want to stay here.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, you’re just going to have a hell of a time, I’d wager,” The man said, leaving some money on the counter and leaving. Mulder turned over these words in his mind before getting up and going to do what he was advised to do—engage.

Two hours in, and Mulder didn’t feel like he was any closer. Every now and then, he spotted Scully, laughing and chatting with a different man. The attention showered on her made him feel like there was a ball of hot lead sitting in his belly. He watched as one guy gradually kept coming back and eventually was the only person she would speak to. He watched as she laughed, and leaned in to speak with him. He had to keep reminding himself that it was for the case.

When they both left the club, Mulder was left with a writhing mass of snakes in the pit of his gut. They were all agitated, and just the slightest look from Scully got them all moving again. He felt sick. Scully seemed just as stoic as ever, and the pair of them walked towards the car.

“So? Did we find out anything else about the victim?” Scully asked, and Mulder frowned.

“It’s not him that you should be worried about. Scully, didn’t you notice anything about some of these people? They had forked tongues...”

“Well, yes, but I assumed it was a body mod. Not everyone had one,” Scully explained, her tone slightly dismissive.

“Yeah, but… I don’t know. Something about these people feel off. I don’t like how they kept staring and getting really close to you,” Mulder said, and Scully laughed.

“You made that pretty clear… I saw the way you’d look at me. I mean, does it surprise you that people are interested in me?”

The question caught him off guard, and of course, he wasn’t sure how to respond.

He knew that wasn’t his issue. No, it was the way the men had looked at his partner as if she was food to be consumed. It made him sick, a small pit of anxiety dropping like a stone in the acid pool of his stomach. He felt his skin get hot and he glanced away, unable to deny that his partner was good looking and that if he were one of them, he would take a piece of her, too.

“Not really… the first couple years we were working together were the worst,” Mulder admitted, loosening his tie and opening the driver’s side door. Scully cocked a brow at him curiously, but opened her door and climbed in. Mulder did the same.

“How so…?” Mulder heard her ask, as he started up the car and buckled up.

“Well, when people heard I had a partner, I had guys who used to give me a hard time suddenly buying me lunch, and asking if you were single. It was pretty annoying after a while,” Mulder explained. When Scully didn’t respond, Mulder glanced over to see she looked slightly disappointed. “I told them you were single, so if they didn’t go after you… it wasn’t _me_ trying to sabotage anything.”

“It’s not that,” Scully said, sensing that he was elaborating in response to her facial expression. “I was just hoping to hear something like it’d gotten annoying because you wanted me.”

“I did,” Mulder answered, starting to pull out of the parking space. “At the time, I didn’t think you felt the same. I knew I had fallen in love with you before you had with me.”

“How?”

“Do you remember the military base we were at? Ellens Air Force base in Idaho... well, that night, when we were watching the lights in the sky… after I pulled you out of the car… I knew then. We had only been working for a couple of weeks, but I don’t know. Something about you, the way you looked in that moment… I just knew. Even if… we never ended up together, it was enough to just be able to work with you and share moments like that," Mulder said, as he started to drive. The rest of the ride was in silence, as Mulder drove Scully back to her place.

When Mulder got to her building, he parked just outside her building's entrance. Scully gently tapped his arm.

"When are you going to stop clenching your jaw?" She asked, and Mulder glanced over at her, his face betraying his emotions--he was still jealous of the men that had been touching Scully.

"Sorry. I just can't stop thinking about the way those men handled you… like you were just some kind of dessert for them. It makes me feel... "

"Jealous?"

"No, not quite. It's... stupid," Mulder said, glancing elsewhere. Scully's hand sat on his knee.

"Possessive?"

Mulder looked over at Scully and recognized something in her eyes that told him she was trying to goad him into doing something. He leaned in to kiss her neck and smelled her perfume again.

"Yes," He hissed out, his hand moving to sit between her legs, "You're mine. You even wore that perfume I like…"

Scully held him as he continued to kiss down her neck and to her collar bone. She could tell that he was hungry for her, and if she was being honest, she wanted him too. She liked the idea of him being possessive over her. It was a hidden, guilty pleasure because she knew that Mulder didn't really believe that. Not to the degree that would be considered a red flag, anyway.

"Show me," Scully whispered, as his hand moved to slide up her inner thigh. She parted her legs a little, but must have been fully aware of the lack of space they had, as she then said, "Take me upstairs."

With that, Mulder extricated himself from where they'd been entangled but killed the engine. He practically tumbled over himself to leave the car, eager to retrieve Scully from the passenger side. Scully watched with some amusement as Mulder opened her door and lifted her out of the car. He used his foot to close the door as he turned and headed for the building.

When they got to her apartment, Scully was so excited that she passed trouble trying to get the door open. She felt Mulder’s arms slide around her waist and he pulled her back towards him, turning her around to kiss her hungrily. She kissed him back and he pressed her against the door, his hand moving to brush her inner thigh again.

She could tell by the way his hands were roving her body that he wanted to fuck her in the hallway. She reached behind her for the doorknob, and turned it, causing the both of them to spill into the room. Mulder didn’t seem to mind too much, kissing her every chance they got until they got to the sofa. He descended on Scully, his hands pushing up her dress, and kissing along the exposed skin of her tummy. He felt her hand on the back of his head as he left a trail of kisses in his wake, stopping just above the waistband of her panties.

"Mulder," He heard her murmur, "let me take off my dress…"

He sat back, watching as she removed her dress, exposing the lines that marked her body—lines that he got to learn as time went on. He shed his clothing as well, and left them on the floor, like her dress.

“Mm, I think the best part of today was the men… did you see how much they wanted me?” Scully spoke, her voice low, and seductive. The sound alone was sending a rush of blood to his cock.

“You’re mine,” He growled lowly, pouncing on her and kissing along her neck. He moved down her collar bone, feeling her legs draw up and press against his sides.

“Oh? Says who?” Scully’s voice was a hushed whisper, and she felt Mulder’s teeth bite down. It was like a jolt that hit her right in the gut, and she felt her core throb very briefly.

“Says me,” Mulder said, moving down her chest, taking the time to leave little love bites on her breasts. He left a trail of kisses that traveled between the valley of her breasts and stopped just below her navel, like before.

“Show me,” Scully whispered. Mulder obeyed, removing her underwear, and using his fingers to explore her folds. She gasped loudly, propping herself up a bit so she could watch him. Mulder inhaled her scent, feeling his cock twitching as he began to use his tongue on her. To ask him to describe the taste was to try and catch a cloud with his hands; that is, to do the impossible. Her taste was unique to her, and if he was being honest, something that he genuinely enjoyed. He felt her hand on the back of his head once more, her nails digging into his scalp as he brought her closer to her own release.

It came quickly, and she gasped aloud, pushing his head away from her sensitive area as her hips jerked upwards uncontrollably. He watched her chest rise and fall as she caught her breath, and admired her beauty as her skin flushed with color. He moved to share a kiss with her, aware that his own organ was pressed against hers, nestled in her folds, but not quite entering her. The heat was enough to keep his interest growing, and as he kissed her, he moved his hips a little, allowing himself to slide along her crotch. The friction felt amazing between them, facilitated by the amount of arousal that was leaking from their bodies.

“Mulder,” Scully murmured, her hand on his face. She didn’t even know what she had wanted to say. And to Mulder, it didn’t matter; hearing his name uttered with such desire made his heart beat faster. A feeling of care and love filled him, and he closed his eyes, letting his forehead rest against hers. Neither of them spoke, but he felt her hand move between them, taking a hold of his growing erection, and began to stroke. Again, he pressed his lips against hers in another shared kiss, and he moved to place a trail of kisses from her mouth to her jaw and down her neck.

“Scully,” He mumbled against her skin, “you’re mine…”

She let her hand fall away from his cock, and gasped a little as she felt him at her entrance. Her hands grabbed his face and she kissed him hard as she felt him plunge into her.

Their bodies moved together in a rhythm not easily replicated by music, one that only they both could hear and feel. Scully could feel him moving in and out of her, filling her almost completely. Mulder buried his face in her shoulder, and while Scully clung to him for dear life, she felt him move faster. She repeated his name to herself, over and over, each utterance sounding more and more desperate and until she hit her apex first, her nails digging into his skin. She moaned, her walls clenching around him, and he felt his own peak was not too far off.

“Fuck, Scully, I’m so close…” He whined, and Scully eased her grip on him, her hands stroking his sides.

“Do it… finish inside me,” Scully encouraged, crossing her legs over his back to keep him from pulling out too far. Mulder’s pace had slowed down considerably until he gave one final thrust. The sensation of him filling her brought a feeling of need; one that spoke to instincts of intimacy, of craving to be held. Hungry hands grabbed his face to pull him into another kiss while began to pull out, but she protested:

“N-no yet, just stay here with me.”

Mulder nodded and they turned over, so she could rest against his chest. He held her and where she once felt primal desire for him was soon replaced by exhaustion. Mulder remained with her, feeling her heartbeat and her breathing slowly beginning to match his. When he finally slipped out of her she grumbled a little about having to get up, but she did, and the pair of them got cleaned up and ready for bed.

“Hey, Scully?” Mulder asked, when they were both settled in bed spooning, “do you ever see yourself getting married?”

He expected her to pull away and lash out at him, but her answer, perhaps fuelled by the intimacy they were sharing, was simply:

“Yes, but only if it’s to you.”

It caught him by surprise, but it explained why she had refused to answer previously.

“How do you see it going in your head? I’m really curious about what you want,” Mulder finally said, after a momentary silence. Taking the encouragement, Scully continued,

“Something small. Just a couple of people. Maybe down at city hall. We have lunch and maybe take a weekend to ourselves… maybe head up to the Vineyard? ...sometimes, I entertain the thought of later on in life having children—all adopted, of course, and… maybe we’re in a cabin in the woods? I know it’s… not what you had planned, though.”

Mulder was a little surprised hearing her thoughts. It sounded like she thought of the scenario often. His were not as detailed or well thought out as hers.

“I… didn’t have anything planned. I just see you at my side and…. I’m happy. I guess I don’t really care what we do. I mean, I care about my work but… I don’t know, after I almost lost you three times, I’ve since come to realize that you’re the most important thing to me, and that… I’m willing to do anything as long as you’re there.”

When he was finished, a silence descended on them. It was comfortable and familiar, and Mulder held Scully a little tighter as he felt her breathing and heart beat slow down. He would give up his work if it meant that he could keep Scully in his life. She was his rock, after all. She was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks K & [Jen](http://msrheadcanon.tumblr.com) for providing some feedback and beta reading for me.


End file.
